Skywing Arena
DOWN ON THE ARENA SANDS The hustle and bustle was invigorating. The scent of roasted, toasted, fresh cut or buttered foods filled the air, along with the calls of the vendors. Your two siblings ran around you in circles, your big sister chasing your brother and roaring, imitating the competitors on the dusty arena ground. Your mother smiled, gently reminding them it was time to be seated. You all filed towards the masive marble colosseum, freshly built by the SkyWing queen's own talons, along with the talons of many dragons of every tribe native to Pyrrhia. You settled in beside her, feeling her large, powerful wing bind you tightly to your side. A great cheer went up, and you saw a crimson SkyWing emerge onto the sands. A pair of SkyWings flew in, dropping a snarling SandWing-RainWing hybrid in front of her. A dragon somewhere above the arena howled, "Let the battle commence!" and they began to move, the SkyWing a crimson blur, the hybrid struggling to keep up. A rattling scream filled the air, and you shielded your eyes with your wings, too scared to look. Your mother murmured in your ear, "It's over, little one," and you lowered your wings to see a crimson stain, and a hybrid being carried off by two different dragons, wearing white silk scarves around one of their forelegs. Healers, you assumed. Having won the fight, the SkyWing champion circled the arena on a lap, jetting past you and your siblings. You cheered even louder as you saw them blast by, jaws parted and hissing spurts of flame. A deep red-gold SkyWing stood over the crowd, side-by-side with a velvet-red and amber SkyWing. They both wore jewelry, and their dragonets sat in a circular formation behind them. A dragon wearing a copper circlet studded with peridot gems stood next to a SandWing, who only stood out to you because of her startlingly blue eyes, matching her copper circlet. You knew, just from one glance, that they were the royals. You gasped with excitement, spotting an elegant violet and silver dragon step out onto the sand, silver mist pouring from her half-parted jaws and tail lashing wildly as she prepared to fight. Welcome, competitors, to the SkyWing arena! REGULATIONS The SkyWing arena is a free-to-apply, open to all sparring academy and battlegrounds. Though most tribes use arenas for games now, we, the SkyWings, have stayed true to our nature, and reopened arenas for all our allies and subjects, so we know how to dominate them if we may face them in war. For we are the SkyWings, and we will rule the skies, for they have been ours always, and will be for the rest of time! We are currently accepting any non-dragonet and non-elderly competitors from these tribes: SkyWings IceWings SeaWings NightWings MudWings 1. All mind-reading NightWings will be given skyfire, and future-seers may not compete or enter the betting grounds due to the unfair advantage of seeing upcoming events. 2. The tribes not allowed to compete are: Purebred RainWings and purebred SandWings due to: Our bad relationship with them Any dragons inside of or loyal to these tribes will not be allowed to compete without permission from Queen Jasper. They can still spectate and bet, however. 3. As the fights are fast-paced, you are allowed to type quickly. However, you must leave the other dragon time to respond. It can't be like this: Subzero leaped onto the back of Tangerine, his silver claws raking her spine and throat, snapping the bones.' ''That would be overpowered, and get you eliminated from the competition. For example, try this: '''Subzero leaped at the back of Tangerine the RainWing, jaws outstretched to snap her bones.' ''You need to give Tangerine a chance to respond, but if she pauses, take your opportunity to attack. 4. All competitors will be trained in basic fighting techniques, and also by mentors of their specific tribes to properly use their abilities. Hybrids will have longer training periods, to better master their multiple abilities. 5. Dragons under the age of ten and over the age of ninety are not allowed to compete for their own safety, and a dragon must be fifteen to enter the betting quarters, place a bet, or work at the arena. 6. Remember the abilites of your allies and your opponents, and be true to them. Each tribe has unique abilities, listed below. In the heat of battle, don't forget what they can do. For example: If a RainWing wanted to kill an IceWing, they would turn invisible, spit venom in their eye to where it enters the bloodstream and kills them, and then reveal themselves once their opponent is dead. However, if they are bleeding, bloody, or covered in frostbreath, they would be seen and attacked. RainWings depend on stealth, whereas IceWings are more suited to brute strength. 7. All animus powers and objects are disabled once you enter the arena, as to not give an unfair advantage. If caught using your abilities to disable the disablers, you will swiftly be punished. 8. You are asked to use previously existing OCs for spectators, competitors, healers, etc. but you are able to make new ones. '''Tribe Abilities in Battle MudWings - Dragons born from red eggs have a very strong fire resistance, and all MudWings are typically much stronger than most tribes. They can breathe fire, but only if hot enough. SandWings - Their tails have a deadly, scorpion-like venom that, once it enters the bloodstream, will swiftly move to the heart, killing the victim. They can also breathe fire SkyWings - SkyWings are two, even three times faster than every other tribe, with large wings. They are typically very strong, and are powerful fighters. They have some of the hottest fire on Pyrrhia, even though firescales are refrained from fighting (exceptions can be made). SeaWings - SeaWings have thick tails powerful enough to break bones, see in the dark, and breathe underwater. RainWings - RainWings can camouflage their scales and blend into their enviroment, and can shoot a deadly acidic black venom from their fangs, that is lethal in the bloodstream. IceWings - Can exhale a deadly frostbreath that works like frostbite if cold enough. They also have serrated claws, which feel like getting scratched six times instead of once. They have whip-thin tails and ruffs of sharp spines. NightWings - NightWings typically have the ability to read minds and forsee the future, but dragons with these abilities are not allowed to fight. They can breathe fire, though. Partnerships Food vendors Battle Trainers Security Inter-Continent Contact Schedule Come and see ___ vs ___ in a battle on ____ at ___ pacific standard time! Active Championship? No Hierarchy Champion (x1) The Champion is chosen by the queen of the SkyWings for their skill and prowess (having won 25 or more battles), and will live in the palace, in the most luxurious of quarters, topped only by those of the royal family. They are treated like royalty, but are expected to uphold their fighting prowess. If they ever lose a match, they are demoted. First come, first serve. If the rank full, you are expected to wait your turn. Elite Competitors (x3) The elite competitors have won ten or more battles and are known and feared by newer competitors. Typically aside from the champion, the highest bets ride on them. They are typically only to be faced by those who have won five or more battles or experienced warriors. Please do not ask for this rank. Healers (x10) ' The Healers are the dragons who work in and around the arena, but decide against the gore of open combat. Instead, using herbal remedies and animus-touched items, they heal the wounds of the winner and loser alike, unless the offense they were forced to battle for were punishable by death. '''Referee (x2) ' The two dragons, typically SkyWings related to the champion or elites, who keep their eyes on the competitors to make sure no dragons die of their wounds, use abilities, etc. They also announce the competitors, and decree a dragon, rank, fights won, fights lost, tribe, family, wealth, etc. '''Competitors (x∞) The dragons who signed up to compete in the Arena out of their own will. They come from any of the tribes we accept them from, and train and prepare for weeks, months, or even years to master the skill of battle. They fight to improve their rank within their tribe, for riches, for fame, or simply because they enjoy the thrill of battle, without all of the danger and pain. Prisoners (x∞) The dragons who are captives of the SkyWings. They are either prisoners of war, or dragons convicted of a crime by the SkyWing tribe. They fight typically to earn their freedom. If they win twenty-five or more battles, they will be freed. But if they lose even one fight, the punishment is death by execution or bleeding. BETTING Betting Regulations 1. Dragons under 15 years old are not allowed to bet without permission from a parent/guardian. 2. Future-seeing NightWings are not allowed to place bets. 3. You may place a maximum of five bets. FORMS Joining Name -''' 'User -' 'Desired Rank -' 'Gender -' 'Tribe -' 'Recruited? -' 'Reason for fighting (if recruited) -' 'Other -' Reserving a spot 'Name -' 'User -' 'Desired Rank -' 'Reason for reserving -' 'Other -' Sponsorship/Partnership 'Business Name -' '''Business Owner(s)'s Name(s) '-' 'Business owner's user -' 'Purpose -' 'Other -' Placing a bet(s) 'Name -' 'User -' 'Rank -' 'Bet on -' 'Amount bet -'